Ingenua
by Soriangel Villegas D'Monteros
Summary: -¿Crees que el amor tracienda al mas alla?- pregunto él alguna ves y ella no supo responderle Ahora las letras traslucidas de un pergamino le hacen saber que. él si la amara mas alla de la eternida


"Ingenua "

Capitulo Único

….

Camino con pesadez y se postro frente esa estructura de concreto, levanto la mirada y miro al cielo nuevamente, le dolía, le dolía el corazón, es como si se lo estuvieran descarando, como si la pena que llevaba encima la consumiera, las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas

Muchos dicen que las lágrimas son el lenguaje del dolor, pero ella ya le había dado libertad a su dolor de expresarse para conseguir tranquilidad, pero lo único que había conseguido, fue incrementar el mismo

Fue ingenua, ingenua con él y con ella misma, el había logrado arrastrarse a su corazón, como la serpiente que lo enorgullecía ser, ¡Maldito animal rastrero!, blasfemó en mil ocasiones

Su vestimenta negra refleja el duelo que lleva consigo mismo, y el dolor que tenia por dentro se reflejaban en esas llamas marrones que se extinguieron por las lágrimas, como fuego apagado por agua

— ¿Puede el amor transcender al mas allá? — le pregunto alguna ves él y ella lo miro, analizando cada una de sus palabras, simplificando sus letras y concluyendo sus oraciones.

No supo responderle, cosa que él burlo y a ella le fatigo

Altivo, arrogante y con la elegancia caracterizando hasta en sus palabras

Fue ingenua, si hasta el momento lo admitía, lo había amado, Hermione Granger había amado desesperadamente a Draco Malfoy

Había participio pasado de hubo, significado personal de terminar y razón verdadera de su muerte

Sus piernas fallaron y callo de rodillas, el dolor se agudizo, pero ella podía jurar que el dolor interior era mucho más grande, la ahogaba, la asfixiaba, la estaba carcomiendo interiormente y mas al recordar que sus ultimas palabras fueron "Te Amo" y dedicadas a ella

Llorar es lo único que le queda, quería olvidar y enterrar ese dolor con él, convulsiona ahogada ante cada pasamiento

Sus caricias están a flor de piel y las palabras que reflejaban aquel pergamino le hacían saber que fue el amor mas real que el tuvo, Golpea el pasto con el puño cerrado

—¡TE AMOO! — Grita hasta el punto de la afonía, desea no amarlo de la manera en que lo ama, le pidió que fuese sincero con ella y así lo hizo, pero demasiado tarde, ese recuerdo es el que amanece con ella

Ver a Blaise Zabini entrar a la iglesia donde se casaría con Ronald Weasley, le hizo entender inmediatamente que todo iba acabar, corrió en dirección a él, y este solo le extendió el pergamino, lo leyó rápidamente y sus palabras viajaron a la frase final, donde el la describa como ; su pequeña princesa y que el si la amaría mas allá de la eternidad

Le arranco la varita a Zabini y así vestida de novia y sin importarle su boda, apareció en el juzgado, lo vio allí, manteniendo la mirad oscura, fue tarde impedir que el dementor se abalanzara contra él y le quitara hasta su ultimo aliento.

Abrazo la lapida donde se deletreaba el nombre de Draco Lucios Malfoy, que ingenua al pensar que el no se iba a entregar, fue ingenua al no corresponderse sus sentimientos, fue una maldita ingenua, que ahora se arrepentía

Él, había marcado la diferencia con ella, una sonrisa rota se forma en su rostro, al recordar sus gestos rudos, por instintos toca sus labios, ingenuamente ella había caído en la forma de amar de hombre rudo que el utilizaba

— ¡No seas tan ingenua Granger, Weasley aun se acuesta con la pelirroja de Brwon! —

…

La palabra que utilizaba con ella siempre era esa

—Tu inocencia, pasa a ingenuidad —

….

—¿Quiero que me ames como yo a ti? —

—Ingenua mujer, eres más que palabras cursis para mí —

…..

Sientes como una mano se postra en tu hombro para después agacharse a tu lado y llorar junto a ti te das vuelta y la abrazas

Abrazas a Narcissa Malfoy con furia con desesperación el dolor te esta carcomiendo por dentro, sientes los pasos detrás de ti y Narcissa se suelta de tu brazo, mientras envuelve con sus brazos, al único consuelo que han tenido ustedes, Draco Scorpius Malfoy, tu hijo, su hijo

La pequeña copia que el dejo en tu vientre, tu niño de 7 años mira la tumba con curiosa y un punto fijo en el panteón

—Mami— te llama — ¿Es mi papa? —pregunta tu hijo y tu asientes aun observando la lapida—¡No, mami las tumbas no!-—reprende tu pequeño Scorpius —Mira hacia allá— ordena guiándote con tu dedo y en tu garganta se forma un nudo, Narcissa suelta al niño poniéndose de pie y caminando al punto que señalo el pequeño, tu haces lo mismo y ves a ese que fue y es el amor de tu vida al lado de un árbol

-Yo también te amo papa-susurra tu hijo y tus lágrimas caen-¡Prometo Cuidarlas a ambas!-exclama el pequeño y ves como la silueta desaparece en la nada

-Mami- llama el pequeño

-¿s..i?-dices con voz pasiva

-Papi dice que te ama-susurra el para luego alejarse de ti y empezar a caminar hasta la salida

-Yo también Te Amo Draco- susurras al aire con el dolor carcomiéndote por dentro por haber sido tan ingenua en no decírselo en vida y ese será tu mayor castigo


End file.
